


Pink Rose - Gratitude

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: When one has done many for you, it is time to show your gratitude
Series: Flowertober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592





	Pink Rose - Gratitude

_"Did you get in trouble again?"_ ,

A question that Irene was often asked about. Mostly it was her teacher that had asked about it. Ironic considering her name means peace. She hated hearing about it because it was mostly true most of the time.

But there was someone who would ask her differently. It was her teacher's other student, Hilbert.

" _Are you doing okay?",_

He would often ask that question and then sit down next to her or just right stand next to her. He wouldn't press for answers and was grateful for that. She enjoyed his presence whenever he was around.

She liked spending time with him, she was at peace, and the worries of growing up were not present in her mind. They would often spend time together in pure silence, just basking in the presence of each other. From time to time they would talk but mostly about their studies.

They would only learn about each other's interests through observation. Hilbert was not much of a talker but she didn't mind, Irene often does not know what to talk about around him either.

One day, after practicing her magic she came back with bruises around her legs, thighs, and fingertips. Hilbert was the one who patched her right up, during the process they didn't speak to each other, and for some reason, the silence this time was uncomfortable. Irene wanted to talk about something but their habit with each other had not allowed her to.

And so here she is, fumbling in front of her teacher named Merlin. The cheeky man noticed her dilemma early on but had let it simmer for a while to see a good outcome. " Teacher, what can I give him to say thank you?", she asked quietly, not used to asking help about interacting with others. Merlin let out a chuckle and kneeled down to her eye level, he opened his palm and with a concentration of magic, he drew a pink rose.

The rose was transparent but there was a tinge of pink to it. "Pink roses symbolize gratitude", he spoke and Irene manages to get what he meant. " How many should I give him?", she asked and Merlin just replied, "It's up to you".

\----

Hilbert sat underneath the willow tree. A block of wood in one hand and a carving knife in the other. He wanted to make a charm of sorts but wasn't sure where to start. 

" Hilbert!!", He looked up and saw Irene approaching him, he quickly hid his knife and the wooden block behind him. When she had approached him, he noticed her hiding something behind her back.

She didn't say anything and just presented him with three pink roses and a quick thank you before leaving him the flowers. He blinked and picked up the roses, they were no thorns on them, and by the way, the stem was cut, she had done it herself and not Merlin.

He smiled and admired them a bit until his face turned a soft hue of the rose's color when he remembered Merlin's saying about giving someone the same thing in 3's.

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to write stories about my characters that won't be a major spoiler to the main story but rather just showing side of them that may or may not be seen in the main one.


End file.
